1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of delivering a functional agent into a stream of water at a substantially uniform, desired concentration.
2. Background and Relevant Art
In many areas of the world, particularly rapidly developing countries, the safety of the food supply is often questionable. For example, fruits, vegetables, meats, and other foods may sometimes include bacterial or other microbial carriers of infection. Such issues of microbial contamination are particularly an issue in developing countries such as China and those of Latin America. Even within relatively well developed countries, such as the United States and many European countries, there are occasional incidents of produce or other food products found to be contaminated with E. coli or other microbes.
Consumers are often instructed to wash produce and other food products before consumption, although many consumers sometimes forget to do so, or even if such washing is performed, residual microbes or other contaminants may remain on the product. As a result, food borne illness may still occur. As such, there is a continuing need for improved methods and systems for sanitizing food products.